1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in trailer hitches and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a detachable trailer hitch for securing two trailers in in-line or end-to-end relation behind a common towing vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the present day scarcity of gasoline and the increased costs of fuel, many fishing and boating enthusiasts have discovered that it is much more economical and efficient to "band together" or cooperate as a group and travel to the site of the water in a single vehicle, such as a van or the like, or even in the usual passenger car. This creates a problem, however, in that it is usually desirable to have more than one boat at the lake or water source to meet the demand of the group, and the use of a single vehicle renders it difficult to move more than a single boat to the lake site. The use of the presently available trailer hitches for towing boats in tandem relation behind a single vehicle is impractical since the boat carried on each trailer normally includes the usual outboard motor suspended at the rear of the boat, which interfers with any of the available trailer hitches that might be attached to the rear of the first boat trailer.